Rush Over Me
by k3josai
Summary: It takes another dream for LOIS to see the man behind the red cape and blue tights.


Author's Notes: This is the sequel for the fanfic In a Rush. I borrowed the title of one of my favorite BSB songs. I wrote this last January 2008. This is a combination of Smallville and 90's Lois and Clark. I'm hoping that you'll also like this one. By the way, let me know my shortcomings 'coz I'm still new in this field. The language itself isn't my forte (I live in a bilingual country). I'm still looking for the help of Betareaders. Thanks from the bottom of my heart.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters are owned by Warner Bros. and DC Comics. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. No copyright infringement intended. This is mainly created for entertainment and dedicated to my best friend K5lea (who's also a fan of the couple). "Advance happy birthday. You're getting older again. Hahaha!"

Summary: It takes another dream for LOIS to see the man behind the red cape and blue tights.

**RUSH OVER ME**

It was dark. I just wanted to stay here. It calmed me. No. Maybe, it made me numb. It felt nothing. Yes, nothing… I blinked and saw nothing. Well, I really needed to have my cigarette, but my father will kill me, really. But who cares, he's not here. I forgot… I only had gums in my pocket. Chewing gums. Damn. Why do I have to quit smoking? The angel side of mine said, "Cigarettes can kill you." The other one, well the one with horns and tail, "Buy your cigarette now." Well, I truly hate this situation of mine. I grabbed the bottle of wine and sat on the tiled floor. I drank one-third of it… Suave. I let another batch of tears flowed from my eyes. I heard my cousin's voice for the tenth time; maybe, she's calling me the whole day. I knew she's worried about me, but I needed to be alone, she'll understand. I wiped my tears using the back of my hand, I sniffed. I knew everything around my apartment was a mess, and even me, I'm a real mess. I put the bottle on my mouth and drank the rest of the liquid. I cried again and felt dizziness. I'm really, really tired. Thinking about everything. About him. Grant. Oh crap! Why do I have to hurt myself over and over again while he's at the Luthor Mansion, sipping wine with girls on his side? Who knows? But, hey, he's still decent. Decent?!? But, he's a Luthor. He got the same blood as Lex… Ow, come on I actually don't have any luck when it came to men. I always ended up wounded.

I stood… Since the room was too dark, I slipped on the wet floor. I closed my eyes and imagined how my butt will end up on the solid ground. But I didn't. My body landed on very strong arms. His scent was so familiar. It made me dizzier. I knew he turned on the light as I opened my eyes. I saw his chest covered with his plaid shirt. Yes, the King of Plaid saved me again. I rolled my eyes and looked up. Then I saw his baby blues with much worry than I ever thought.

"What's happening to you? Are you okay?"

"Hii…Clarkieee! You knooow what… With the way that I lhook… I'm… I am totally… (hiccup) completelhy okhay."

He smirked, but he never let go of me. How did I ever say that all men must go to hell 'coz there's still few good men out there? Like Smallville. Too bad, they're all taken. If I ever had to live another life, I need to wake up early, so that I can have my Prince Charming. You know the old saying, early bird catches the worm? Nah, never mind. He stared at me. I felt my warm blood going up to my face. I hope he's unaware of that.

"Gee, Lo, what did you do to yourself? Chloe and I are so worried about you."

"Stop… Okhay? Don't give me another lecture. Phutt mhee down…"

"I'm sorry," he gently put me down on the bed, then he continued with a sigh, "I'm looking after you, that's all."

"I'm a big girl now, I jhust nheed a break." With the sincerity from his eyes, he broke again my Great Wall of China. Why is he good at that? I preferred to shift my gaze on the floor.

"Come on Lois, you can't keep it all by yourself. You must let go."

I stared at him and opened my mouth but I couldn't speak. Come on Lois, you don't need to cry, you're a big girl, but then I realized hot liquid streamed down to my face.

"Oh god, Lois." He reached out for me and hugged me so tight.

"I gave up almost everything. I just don't know why I'm always left behind. It hurts a lot."

I wondered why he never said anything that time. He just hugged me. I heard my own sobs, but I also heard his heavy sighs. This wasn't the first time I embraced him, but tonight it's different. I felt his sincerity… Ahm, more than that. He wanted to carry the burden I had now. He's the typical hero who wanted to share himself to everybody. Maybe because of that, I weep more than ever. I'm not alone. I have his friendship. For a long moment, he finally broke his silence.

"Hush Lo, everything will be fine… soon."

With my face placed on his left shoulder, I replied, "Thanks… Sorry I wet your fave plaid."

"It's okay."

He stood and went into the kitchen. When he came back, he held a small towel and a bowl of lukewarm water. I just stared at him while he wiped the towel on my face. "Look at yourself, you look like a junk. Be thankful that you're recyclable." I melt at his touch and smile. The feeling was indescribable… Maybe this was one of his ways to lighten up my load. Before I could take back, I said to him, "If I can find someone like you. I'll marry him right there." I saw him blushed and stopped what he's doing. "Really?" I chuckled. "Yes." He replied awkwardly, "ah… you're still drunk." I hid a smirk on my face, "Why not? You're a perfect gentleman… With puppy dog blue eyesss, cute smile… hard body… cuuuuute butt." I really wanted to tease him and I succeeded. His face was crimson red.

"Lois!"

I looked at him… And I smiled widely. "Just kidding. Sorry."

He feigned his laugh, "Hahaha! Funny!" He stood and prepared to leave.

"Oww… Come on Smallville. Don't leave. I'm just in the mood to tease you. After all I'm still broken."

He pinched my right face. "Ouch, Smallville!" I glared at him.

"Be thankful that you're broken-hearted right now or else… I'll kill you." He grinned as I pouted my lips.

"Okay I surrender. Thank you!"

He hugged me again. "Hey, you're really drunk. You said you surrender and you thank me, that's odd."

I smiled… but due to too much alcohol that I took in tonight. I vomited to Clark's shirt.

"Oops, I'm sorry." He just rolled his eyes and smiled at me.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

"Do you have any shirt aside from this? I can't breathe with this?" I grinned while seeing him trying to wear my old loose t-shirt.

"Hey Lois… Lois…"

Due to my tiredness these past few days, my eyelids were getting heavier. I really need to sleep.

Clark sighed when he heard Lois steady breathing. He understood how tired she was. He tugged her under the covers and watched her sleeping. After her car's explosion, he's been able to be with her again. Yes, this close. He pulled a chair and sat. He blinked for a moment and gently touched her hair. He watched her closely. Freely. He held one of her hands as he fell into a deep chamber of sleep.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

Another day came. Well, yes. Another boring day. I didn't want to open my eyes. I remembered I drank a lot last night. It's a miracle that I didn't feel any hammer headache. I extended my two hands upwards, then I realized when I opened my eyes, I was on a king-sized bed. How did it happen? Oh, no… Whose place is this? I checked myself. I'm still wearing my fave pair of pajamas. I stood and I saw my fave bunny slippers. That's good. I wore them and decided to come out of the room. The stairs, well, about ten steps. The house was nice. Not that big but clean and beautifully arranged. On the living room, I saw an aquarium. I put some food on it. The clown fishes ate them. Then I saw an old picture of mine and Smallville during our high school prom. How did it get here? I can't remember I have a copy of this. I wore the pair of glasses I spotted on the side table. I smiled when I watched the snow falling from the outside. It took a minute, and then a toy helicopter flew from the outside. A red laser light shone from it and rested on the center of my forehead. I was in shocked, then I heard a familiar voice,

"Lois!!!"

Faster than the speeding bullets coming from the remote controlled toy helicopter, he covered me with his body and received the bullets that were supposed to be housed on mine. When he turned around, I saw red laser lights coming from his eyes. Yes, from his eyes. How could that be? Well yeah, that's a given factor that he's also infected by the meteor rock just like Chloe. I assumed. When he faced me, I noticed the worried look from his blue eyes, I got tongue-tied.

"Lo, are you okay?"

I nodded. My knees were trembling as he supported me going to the couch. The house was in a big mess. The glass windows were broken as well as the furnitures and even the aquarium. He followed the direction where I was staring. With just a blink of an eye, I watched him in saving the lives of the fishes by putting them in a bowl and placing the oxygen in it. That's also the time when I realized that he's shirtless and he didn't have any scratches or wounds. My eyes turned into a huge saucer. He super sped in front of me and said, "Don't worry about the fishes, they're fine." I was still on shock when I've analyzed every talent that Clark had. I looked down and I became aware of how close we are. I smelled his soap or maybe his aftershave or cologne. I dismissed the thought. Am I attracted to him? Why did my heart beat fast? I never expected his next actions. He cupped my face with his two hands and planted a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I'll find out who's responsible for this, I promise."

He winked and removed the glasses I wore. Then he placed them on his eyes.

"Maybe the controlled device thought that you're me with these glasses." I nodded then he spoke again, "I thought you hate uncomfortable silences Mrs. Kent." He grinned as my eyes grew wider again.

"MRS. What?!?" I can't believe what I heard from him.

"Did you expect another surname?"

"Ah, never mind." I smiled back. Then I saw the wedding ring on mine and then on his. I rolled my eyes. That confirmed everything. He chuckled.

"Why honey? You rolled your eyes for about a millionth time since we met."

"Tell me Smallville, what kind of potion you gave to me in order to marry you?!? And don't call me honey." I showed him the ring which I wore. Clark pretended in an overreacting manner that he was hurt badly with what I said. "Ouch, that hurts."

I laughed out loud, seeing him with such kind of gesture. He also laughed while hugging me again. The touched of his bare skin into mine sent a thousand of electric shocks.

"I love you so much Lo. I can't forgive myself if I lost you."

I tightened my embrace. I knew somehow it would lessen the anxiety he had right now. Then, the police inspectors went inside the house, they start to investigate. We gave testimonies. It took about two hours. Clark never left my side. I guess it's because he's really afraid of losing me. I never thought he'll pay me such kind of attention. Not even on my wildest dream. He's too good for a woman like me. Plus, he's in love with Lana Lang. How on earth, he fell for me? 'Miracles do happen.' The other side of my brain told me so.

"Thanks officer. I'll ask for Superman's help also." I heard Clark talking to the Officer. "Yeah, you're welcome."

When the two of us were alone again, he spoke, "Lo, are you hungry?" I nodded then he said… "Sirens… Someone needs my help."

I was about to open my mouth in order to say something when he made a sudden spin and he revealed the blue, red, and yellow suit.

"Sorry hon… Another job for Superman. I'll be back soon with our food."

He kissed me and then he opened the window.

"Smallville! Wait!

He looked back.

"Be careful."

"I will." He winked. And flew.

"Wow! I can't believe this! He's the caped-guy I dreamt before."

Then everything faded into blur. Next thing I knew, I woke up on another bed. Well the one that I owned at The Talon. Hell, my head ached so badly. Then I saw those blue eyes again. He sat on a chair next to my bed.

"Aspirin?"

"Yeah, I think I need that."

"You need to eat first. Here's the soup. I cooked."

"Really?!? Thanks Clarkie."

He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, that's my trademark."

I grabbed the soup and started to eat it. I blushed when I noticed that he's staring at me.

"Thanks. It's a li'l better than my soup." He gave me again the famous Kent smile.

"Here's your medicine. Next time…" I cut him off…

"Don't drink alcohol too much. Hahaha! I knew it."

He shook his head while he tried to hide a grin on his face.

"I need to go. I'm sure you're okay now."

"Yeah, thanks."

I stood and reached out for him. I was about to kiss him on his cheek as a sign of my gratitude but then it landed on his lips when he turned his face. We both blushed when realization hit us. Another awkward situation.

"I have to go." He turned his back.

"Wait." He faced me again.

"Would you believe I already saw the red-caped guy on my dreams?" His face lit up.

"Who?!?"

"I'll tell you some other time. When I'm ready."

"Okay."

He turned again and closed the door of my room. I sighed as I reached for my pillow and hugged it so tight.

At the back of the door, Clark Kent smiled widely. Their future starts to unfold.

FIN


End file.
